In a New York Minuet
by Smithereens1982
Summary: The team got separated years ago in a mission, now they are living normal lives and what are the chances 2 of the live in NYC? Raikim


In a New York Minuet

The team got separated years ago in a mission, now they are living normal lives and what are the chances 2 of the live in NYC? Raikim

Rating: T

Ok so here's the age and descriptions;

Kimiko Tohomiko:

Age: 21

She works for a fashion magazine _Instant Teen_, dates lots of guys (trying to find Mr. Right.) but always ends up with jerks, gays, and perverts. She keeps her hair long and black. Still has great fashion taste, and lives in the more rich district of NYC. Loves to shop and go to coffee shops. Best friend is Ashley Goldmen.

Raimundo Pedrosa:

Age: 23

He is still laid back, and tells a girl he loves her, gets her into bed and forgets her the next day. (he is a somewhat pimp) He works as a model/actor, and pretty much any other job he can find. Loves to party and pick up chicks and the occasional hooker. (yep a pimp)His best friend is Zac Lineheart.

Declaimer: If I owned XS I would _definitely _be writing fan fic's right!? Yeah-no! damn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kimiko Tohomiko sat there, in her boyfriends… well ex boyfriends car with a blank expression on her face. Tears slowly started to form in the corners of her eyes and roll down her now pale, face.

"Kimi, did you hear me…Kim?"

She wanted so badly to yell of course I heard you! How could I miss what you just said?! She would have to, if only she could talk… she was so shocked she couldn't speak.

Shaking her head she mumbled "Stop the car…" She even had to strain to hear herself.

Chris (her now ex) did as he was told and the car came to a halt.

"Kimi, please understand…" he whispered, taking Kimiko's hand giving it a squeeze. She shook him off and opened the car door without making a sound. "Kim… don't. At least let me drive you home." Chris leaned over the passenger seat with a pleading look.

Kimiko gave him the finger before slamming the door in his face. Chris hesitated before driving off. Kimiko sighed and started to walk down the street, destination unknown.

Kim had already walked two blocks before she decided it was safe enough to cry. She didn't just cry, she busted into tears. She didn't care people were looking at her, she didn't care her face was stained red from crying. All she cared about was that the feeling hurt and it was not going to stop soon.

She whipped out her phone and called her best friend for 6 years running. Kimiko had known Ashley ever sense she moved to NYC, and they were always there for each other.

"Hey Kim, what's up? How'd your date go?"

Kim started to sob loudly. "Chris and Geor…ge… had a…I-i!" Kim cried louder.

Ashley had figured out what had happened already. "Let's talk about this at the apartment, I'll pick up some hot coco, and we will have everybody over to talk about it. Okay?"

This is what they always did; Whenever kimikos so called true love broke up with her she would talk it over with her friends and have a quick therapy session (eating a gallon of chocolate ice cream ). She would then move on to the next man, hopping he would be anything like _him_.

"Thanks, Ash." She snapped her pink razor shut and took a deep breath. She stepped to the side of the road and raised her hand. Automatically a cab sped to a stop in front of her.

"Where to?" The man had red, curly hair, brown eyes, spoke in a thick New York accent and looked about 20-ish.

"Herington Avenue please." Kimiko tried to hide how upset she was but she was unsuccessful.

"Every thing alright miss? You going to be sick or something? I could pullover if you like!"

Kim almost laughed at how eager this man was to do his job right, he probably just started. "No, it's ok. Just a rough day, that's all."

The man peeked through the car mirror, and his eyes widened. This happened wherever she went, truth be told Kim was B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l, beautiful.

"Did you just break up with your boyfriend, or is it work?" She could tell this man was hitting on her, she frowned.

"Work, I'm actually going to my boyfriends house right now." Kim was lying through her teeth, the guy was cute and all ,but she just got out of a relationship. "Not like it's any of you business."

The man smirked, not keeping his eyes on the road but on Kim. Noticing this Kim went into he 'bitch mode' as Rai used to call it.

" What do you think your doing Ass-hole! Keep your eye's on the road and off my chest!"

The man turned around and glued his eyes on the road and whipped off his smirk. "Sure ma'am! So sorry!" The man looked scarred, very scared.

The rest of the trip was quite except for the drivers constant cursing under his breath because of the traffic.

"here we are miss, that'll be five fifty."

She got out only to be greeted by Ashley. " honey, I'm so sorry about Chris! I swear he is such a man-whore!"

The man leaned out of the window. "boyfriends house huh?"

Kimiko blushed and gave him the money, in return he gave her his number. "How about I pick you up at eight?"

Kim grunted and mumbled (More like screamed) " How bout no dick face!"

The man looked her square in face "Call me when your ready for the time of your life sweetie-pie." His voice was dripping with honey.

He restarted the car, road off and yelled "by the way the names Todd!"

Rolling her eyes she said " ya right! He reminds me to much of Bozo the Clown!"

Ashley Snatched the piece of paper. " If you don't call him, I will!"

Kimiko looked at her and sighed Ashley was always taking her reject dates. "Sure, knock yourself out, and believe me at the end of the date that is exactly what you'll want to do!"

Ashley made a face at the comment. "Is he that bad?!"

Kim nodded "He looked at my chest the whole ride!"

Ash bit her lip holding in laughter about her friends misfortune. "You always manage to find a jerk! Do you remember Rick? man he was such a beast, a sexy beast, but still such a beast!" Kim laughed at this, He was the worst boyfriend ever!

He had the tackiest lines ever, I mean worst then; is it hot in here or is just you?

Flash Back

Kimiko Was at her work's annual New Year's party, and sadly all the guy's were flirting with her. One guy went as far as to push up against the wall and kiss her neck.

She couldn't light the bastard on fire because people would know she was an ex xaiolin warrior.

The man lent towards her ear and whispered " Hey baby. I'm like a rubix cube, the more you play with me the harder I get."

She made a face at this and tried to push him off. That's when Rick came to her rescue. (I'm to lazy to write details sorry!)

The last thing she remembered was Rick saying "If I said 'you have a nice body.' Would you hold it against me?"

End of Flash Back

"Why did you dup him anyway? I mean he was sooo hott! Like Orlando Bloom Hott!"

Kim sighed, she had told her millions of times. _I think she just likes to hear the story!_ "Ok, this is the last time I tell you! After a date he whispered" Kim cleared her throat ready to imitate Rick. " If I tossed this 25 cent coin, what are the chances of me getting head?"

Ashley busted out laughing. "Oh yeah, I remember that! It took you weeks to work off all that chocolate you ate!"

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Lets just go inside okay?" Ashley just nodded her head. "Fine, fine. How long have we been out here anyway?"

Before either girl could answer a voice answered for them. "TO DAMN LONG!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wow! That took like 2 whole hours! My fingers really hurt right now! What do you think? Plz review! I wanna know if it's good! Reviewers get a cookie! P.s. I don't mind flames but Beast Boy might. (BB from Teen Titans pops up)

BB: Dude! I'm not in this story! How could you do that???? Now I don't get any fan girls!

Me: 1st of all, this is a xaiolin showdown fic, and 2nd you don't have any fan girls! But some of your fan boys are over there!

BB: girlish scream Dude not again! I just had to ask! starts to run

FB: in gay voices Wait Beastie, we LOOOOOVE YOU!

BB: yet another girlish scream

Me: trys to block BB getting torn apart from Fan Boys awkward..


End file.
